Going Nowhere Fast
by TheChosenOne260
Summary: Simple Ops never seem to end well for this Ghost Crew...especially when their youngest crew member has a run-in with a rather evil inquisitor. After the Inquisitor's done with him, she knows the boy will "never be the same." As well as Ezra tries to hide it, will the Ghost Crew find out what these words mean?
1. The Not-so-Simple Op

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I'm thankful for ALL my readers!**

 **This is my first FanFiction! I hope you read and review, if you have any suggestions that'd be great!**

 **Sorry for the short Chapter, there will be a longer one up soon!**

 **Thanks,**

 **TheChosenOne260**

* * *

It was a simple op; atleast that's what they were told. The rebellion knew no better.

…

Ezra groaned, "Do we have to do this _again_?" He stretched out his stiff back. Kanan had been pressing hard on the training ever since Ezra had given him the scoop on the two new inquisitors. "You aren't _trying!_ " Kanan sighed, before waving his arms in a cut gesture. "That's it for today," He walked up the ramp to the Ghost without another word. But, Kanan's mind was turning; Ezra's power was growing, he just didn't see it. "I thought there was no try," Ezra grumbled.

Ezra hated disappointing Kanan, but before he could say anything, Sabine interrupted. "Transmition from Ahsoka," she whispered. The mission was simple. Break into an Imperial Base and download some datafiles. "I though' she 'aid it would be a challenge?" Zeb grinned. The crew wasn't worried, especially not their youngest member.

…

Ezra made his way through the endless maze of the ventilation system. "Tell me again why _I_ have to do this?" He questioned.

" Hmmmmm, let's see….last time Zeb tried, I had to pull him out," Sabine quipped over the comm.

"It was one 'ime!" Zeb growled. Up in the vents, Ezra smirked. He prepared a come-back, "yea-?" but it quickly died.

He felt something cool, not cold, but definitely _not_ normal. "Specter 6?" Sabine asked. "Are you there?" She knew Ezra could take care of himself, but he was the youngest, and therefore, she _had_ to worry…at least, that's what she told herself. "Whe-Where else would I be?" Ezra asked innocently. But Sabine had heard the catch in his voice, "What is it? Do we need back-up? I can call in—"

"Karabast, Sabine, If I needed help, I'd call Kanan! Or you, of course" Ezra ackwardly covered. Sabine rolled her eyes. Now that he said it, it seemed like a good idea. "Kanan," Ezra said not bothering to use his code-name, "there's something wrong," he paused, "not- not cold," Ezra stopped taking a deep breath, "but wrong." He remembered the Sith Lord he had encountered before; it wasn't like this. The farther he crawled, the more he shivered. "Specter Six? I don't like this, get out of there!" Kanan sounded panicked.

"I haven't gotten the datafiles yet and-," Ezra continued oblivious.

"Just Get out of there NOW!" Kanan shouted. When Kanan raised his voice, you listened. He heard the rest of his crew shout warnings, their voices blurred together like one big explosion. Explosion. They were talking about an explosion. He had no time to move. No time to act.


	2. The Not-so-Beautiful Explosion

**Hello!**

 **I had such a short chapter, and I hated to leave you guys like that, so here's another...still short! XD**

 **And, I couldn't resist another cliff-hanger!**

 **Thanks so much for all of your reviews!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

* * *

Sabine had set up the bombs. She knew with explosives, you had one shot. That's why she was the one the crew trusted. She's been in those kind of situations a LOT. Little did she know, the Empire had already undone all of her hard work. Not only that, but they were planning to use it against them.

Sabine knew something was up when the bombs started beeping. "What did you do?" she glared at Zeb.

"Me? I did't do an'thing!" Zeb grumbled.

"The bombs, did you set them off?" Sabine began to panic.

"Karabast, Why in the gal'xy would I do 'at?!" Zeb griped.

Suddenly, a loud voice rang above, "We have control of your bombs, surrender rebel scum, or your _precious_ Padawan dies." Sabine and Zeb's eyes widened.

"We are _in_ this building, Ezra's still _in_ the vents!" Sabine gasped. This wasn't the first time her explosives had been used against her.

"Te-tell Kanan!"

"Tell Kanan what exactly?" Zeb asked eyes-wide. Sabine knew Zeb was no good in panicked situations. She also knew she didn't have enough time to deactivate the bombs. She knew the Empire wouldn't stop them anyway. The Empire was like that; sacrificing everything, even themselves, to end lives. Maybe Ezra would get out, but _maybe_ wouldn't save their youngest member.

She heard Zeb's voice over the comm, then Kanan's desperate cries, a few of her own added in. She didn't really acknowledge any of it. She stood there, she didn't know how long, until Zeb grabbed her hand and pulled her to where the Ghost was just landing. They would not leave Ezra, but they couldn't help Ezra if they were dead. Hera wrapped her arms around Sabine and Zeb. Things were crashing down, but they still had each other.

…..

The explosion was huge; the brightest one she had seen yet, one that Sabine would usually say is beautiful. But this time it was the saddest thing she'd ever seen; this time it might have taken the life of her friend, her brother.


	3. The Not-so-Fun Encounter

**Hello again,**

 **I am working on creating longer chapters (this story was a one-shot at first, so the first chapters are split up), and the next one is _much_ longer!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions, as this is my very first fanfiction (and account!)**

 **Here's the update you've been anticipating *cough*** Kayla103849 ***cough***

* * *

Ezra looked down and would of, if he had not have been in a vent, jumped for joy. He was on an exit, without giving it another thought, he flipped the latch.

He tumbled out of the vent just as the fire came, igniting his clothes. His head hit the cold ground with a sickening crack.

"How perfectly predictable, _Padawan_ "

…

Ezra lifted his bloodied head and gazed into the cold eyes of the Seventh Sister.

He tried to get a read on his surroundings. He was in a small, enclosed room. There was only one small window in the corner. He doubted the window was for light; probably just to taunt victims with the thought of freedom. It was working; Ezra was so close to safety, but ever so far away, escpecially while he was like this. The Seventh Sister stood boldly, ignoring the flying metal and debris exiting the vent. Occasionally, when a piece flew out and hit Ezra, he'd wince. He felt as if he were in a daze.

 _The world is spinning, is it supposed to do that? Ezra wondered._ He didn't realize he had spoken that aloud until the Seventh Sister gave another sickly- sweet smile. Without another word, she quickly positioned a hypo-syringe on his left leg, then glanced at the door nervously, as if she was afraid Ezra would try run away. _As if! Ezra thought._ He couldn't go anywhere like this.

The second the needle entered his skin, Ezra gasped in shock from the cold. Ezra clutched his leg, or tried to without moving his pounding head. Abruptly, his leg _burned_ , worse than he had endured before. For a second, he almost _wished_ he had been in the previous explosion, it would have been a lot less painful.

But then, the pain stopped, all at once. His leg felt perfectly fine…In fact, too fine. Almost weightless? He knew almost every sickness and condition there was, benefits of living on the street, and he remembered a friend (well, that's what he had called anyone who hadn't attempted to kill him), who'd had something wrong with the movement of his arm. He stayed on this thought and tried an experimental kick.

His leg didn't move.

The thought was worse than the burning. He gritted his teeth through the pain in his head and met the Seventh Sisters gaze, "What. Did. You. _Do_?"

"Oh nothing much….just a little something I call _paralysis_ ," she smirked.

She pretended she was thinking, then continued, "Kind of hard to have a Jedi without, well, the ability to _walk_ …"

Ezra saw her reasoning. Kanan already disliked training him, why would he try to train a disabled Padawan? Immediately, he cursed himself for the though, that was what the inquisitor wanted him to think! Ezra wondered if this was his punishment for refusing to join the Seventh Sister, refusing to let her train him, his last encounter.

 _Permanent? Ezra worried._ Again he spoke aloud. It was hard to tell dream from reality in his state. "But of course! Even a _drop_ of this formula will slowly, and painfully, paralyze your leg….Permanently," the Seventh Sister responded with glee.

Ezra eyed the overbearing inquisitor. _Gosh, she's freakin' crazy! Ezra winced._ Seeing the Seventh Sister's scowl, he sighed, "I said that aloud again, didn't I…" His only response was a furious look.

He _hated_ the look of pride and apparent success on the Seventh Sister's face, and he strained to do something about it. "I still have one leg!" Ezra glared. "That's worth something!" He knew how pathetic it sounded, but he was surprised to find the energy to say anything at all. He was losing blood fast, his head pounding hard. "Why, you didn't think I'd leave you like this, did you?" the Seventh Sister rolled her eyes. She fingered another hypo-syringe with the same clear fluid. _Where had she gotten another? Ezra wondered, eyes half-closed._

He knew what was coming. He only hoped his friends had survived the explosion and were far, far away.

Ezra's vibrant blue eyes closed. The syringe came down. Ezra didn't have the strength to roll away.

* * *

 **You didn't think I'd kill off my favorite character _yet_ , did you?**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	4. The Not-so-Easy Search

**Hello Again!**

 **Thanks you sooooooooo much for all your support and reviews!**

 **Each and Every read makes me so happy!**

 **Here is the long chapter I promised! XD**

 **Sorry about the cliffhangers...no not really..but seriously thank you so much for everything!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

* * *

Hera was torn. She wanted, _needed_ her crew safe, but Ezra _was_ part of her crew! She'd left a crew member behind. She made that mistake once, and never again. She was decided, they would search for Ezra, alive or dead.

…..

"The Inquisitors are here….at least one." Kanan stated. "No matter what, DO NOT engage them," he continued. Kanan kept talking, but no one was really listening, not even Kanan. The Facility was still busy securing the ship, so they'd have minimal, but some, time to search. Chopper would go with Sabine, and Kanan would go with Zeb. Hera, though she wanted to help, would stay with the ship. "Bring him home," Hera whispered as they ran off.

….

The ship was demolished. More times than she could count Sabine and Chop would have to lift an especially heavy piece of metal or rubble. "Wap Wah," Chopper complained. Sabine groaned.

They were going nowhere fast.

….

Kanan and Zeb were having a similar problem. Except, between Kanan's force abilities and Zeb's strength, they had few problems. Kanan was on a mission, and when he was on a mission, you went along with it. Quite frequently, Zeb had to duck away from flying metal. "How do ya even know where ya goin'?" Zeb panted. "I mean, wha' if 'e, what if 'e's…." Kanan stopped suddenly, meeting Zeb's eyes, "I can feel him, we're close…but he's with an inquisitor," Kanan sighed.

"Great, the ones ya tol' us ta stay 'way from!" Zeb snapped.

"Actually," Kanan said, "I told _you_ to stay away from them. Me?" Kanan shrugged innocently. Zeb had been with Kanan long enough to know when he got snarky, he was really worried. That didn't exactly reassure Zeb. Kanan's frantic run slowed to a stop. "Uh, Kana-" Zeb began.

"Shh!" Kanan whispered sharply. As if in a trance, Kanan walked down the hall, and turned to a door. "This, this is it," he whispered. With one smooth flick of his wrist, the door came crashing down.

….

Ezra was preparing himself for pain, for loss, when the door broke in. He wanted to jump for joy, but again, his head wouldn't allow it. The Seventh Sister froze when the door burst into a million pieces, but then, panicked, brought the syringe down faster. _Come on Kanan! Ezra pleaded._

The needle had just brushed his skin, when it flew out of a surprised Seventh Sister's hands, and into the wall. Ezra was sorry to say it got the same million-piece treatment as the door. _His friends were here, they'd come back!_ Ezra was slowly slipping away, into a dark abyss of comfort. He struggled to stay awake, but to no prevail. He thought about his other leg. She had pricked it; he had felt that much. He recalled the words of the inquisitor. He had lost both legs today, one immediately, one slowly. He wouldn't be much use to the crew….He distantly heard Kanan and Zeb call his name. The last thing he saw was Kanan's worried face.

* * *

Kanan tried to stay calm, even when the word was crashing down. The first thing he noticed was his Padawan, the one he thought of as a son, lying on the ground. There was blood, lots of it. He forced himself to look away. His second instinct was to smash the thing in the Seventh Sisters hand, even though he never had a chance to see what it is. All he knew was it was a weapon, something to hurt his Padawan with.

The Seventh Sister saw the rage in Kanan and Zeb's eyes. She _could_ stay and fight, but what fun would that be, better to let the Padawan tell them what's wrong. When she turned back around, Kanan had his lightsaber ignited, and Zeb his bo-rifle. She gave an easy smile, and stated the facts, "Your friend will _never_ be the same." She backflipped out the open window onto a passing ship. She waved, like she was saying good-bye to an old friend.

"Show-off" Zeb grounched. They stared distracted out the window, pondering the Seventh Sister's words. "Ezra," Kanan cried, cursing himself for forgetting the reason they were here. He knelt down beside the broken boy, trying to assess the damage. "Kid?" Zeb sounded surprisingly worried; and sick at the sight of so much blood. Kanan saw Ezra's beautiful blue eyes flash once more in recognition before they slowly closed. "Ezra!" he called again, but Ezra was already out.

"Zeb, can you carry him?" Kanan asked, not taking his eyes off of the boy.

"Uh, are yah sure it's o'k ta move 'im?" Zeb asked. He was far more worried than he let on. What if he carried the kid too rough and hurt him worse? "Not too far, Sabine and Hera will meet back on the ship." Kanan responded. Carefully, they eased the limp boy into Zeb's arms. Ezra moaned, but did not wake. It pained Zeb to hold Ezra's usually strong and energetic, but now limp, figure.

* * *

As soon as they got him onboard, Hera was ready. She had hoped Ezra have a bruise or two, nothing major. But she'd still prepared for the worst. Now, staring at Ezra's head, she felt defeated.

That is, until they ran some tests. When receiving the results, Hera smiled, something she'd thought she'd never do again. Kanan had refused to leave Ezra's side, so Sabine and Zeb were left waiting anxiously in the cockpit. She decided to give the kids the news first, since they hadn't even seen the kid since he was brought on board.

…..

Zeb and Sabine's faces lit up when Hera they received the news. It was nothing major, just a fairly bad concussion. He'd recover in a week, maybe a few days, if everything went according to plan. Sabine, who thought this accident was mostly her fault, sighed in relief, _He was going to be OK._

….

Kanan had to be the most relieved. A head injury can be major, something that can never be healed. Luckily, Ezra had just gotten a concussion, something Kanan had had many times before. Maybe lucky wasn't the right word for it. Ezra had gotten out of the vent: lucky, but had fallen into the Seventh Sister's lair: unlucky. As he stared down at Ezra, a single thought bothered him. What had the Seventh Sister meant when she said he'd _never_ be the same?

* * *

 **See, not _too_ bad of a cliffhanger! XD**

 **I'll update soon!**

 **Please review! Suggestions are welcome!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	5. The Not-so-Simple Awakening

**Update...again! XD**

 **Please read and review, _every_ review counts! :)**

 **Of course, thank you for all your support!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

* * *

Ezra awoke the next day. He smiled and tried to be his sarcastic self, but he felt like a big fake. All he could think about was his lame leg. "Is something bothering you?" Kanan kept asking. But Ezra would always answer, "Well…I fell out of a vent and got a concussion…I'm gonna guess my head…" Kanan would smile, but he wasn't dumb, he knew something was up.

Ezra pondered what to do about his leg. He knew using a cane was too obvious; he still did not want the crew to know. His other leg worked fine, thank goodness, so he might be able to do a limp-walk.

Kanan wasn't stupid; Ezra had seemed self-conscious ever since he woke-up…Maybe it was from all the attention, or maybe it was from the white bandage wrapped around his head. He had a feeling it was something else. If only the kid would talk to him…

…..

Kanan rarely left the med-bay, only to eat, or catch up on sleep. When he wasn't there he had Sabine or Hera watch over him. Ezra loved it the best when Sabine watched him, especially since he had a very specific question today.

"Sabine," Ezra glanced up, "Can I ask you a question?"

Sabine grinned, "You just did." Sabine's smile was infectious, and Ezra soon found himself grinning too. "Can I borrow some parts? Uh, mechanical parts, and stuff….I mean, it gets boring sometimes…and-," Ezra kept adding on, making Sabine roll her eyes. Not out of annoyance, but over the love she had for the awkward, annoying, sweet boy. Sabine imagined herself in Ezra's place without her paints… _pure torture_.

"Yeah," she responded, "anything you need."

"I think I'm going to get some sleep," she trailed off, "Goodnight?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good," said Ezra with a fake yawn. He felt terrible for lying to her, but he needed Sabine out of the room.

…..

Ezra held on to the hope his other leg wouldn't stop working. At first that hope was meaningless; he just didn't want to be useless. Now, he realized, he could still walk…or hobble without one leg. Every night he'd send one of his crew away, then attempt to walk.

It was _not_ easy _,_ one leg being entirely limp. But, through trial and error (and mysterious bruises Kanan saw, but never questioned) he succeeded in a limp-walk.

Now, all he needed was a brace. He hated the thought of never walking again without a metal support, but it was out of sight, so they couldn't question it, unlike a cane.

Thanks to Sabine he now had the equipment! Now, all that was left was getting Kanan to let him leave the medical bay.

….

"No way!" Kanan said flat out.

"That's not fair!" Ezra cried. "I can even sleep on the bottom bunk!"

"What's Zeb supposed to do?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know…he can sleep on the top until I'm fully recovered!" Ezra pleaded.

"No, your head isn't healed, matter closed." Kanan turned to walk out of the door. Just as he left, he heard a soft plea, "Please, Kanan."

Ezra _never_ said please. Ever. He knew this was important to Ezra, he just didn't know why. It seemed Ezra and him were distant ever since the incident. Maybe this would fix something, at least that's what Kanan hoped. He turned around once more, "Fine."

…

They moved him in the next day, with minimal complaining from Zeb. "Why is 'e 'ven goin' back to 'is old room, e's not comple'ly heal'd!" he asked.

Kanan had just calmly looked at him, "Because he wants things back to normal." Kanan didn't know that for sure, but it made him feel better to state some reason. To let him think he still had a connection to the boy.

"Tha' doesn't an'wer my question…" Zeb grumbled, but went along with it.

What Kanan didn't tell Ezra was that Zeb would have to carry him there. Ezra was secretly pleased he didn't have to demonstrate his uneven toddle, but acted ungrateful and complained so they assumed nothing was wrong.

…..

After Ezra convinced them to leave him alone, he let out a sigh of relief. Let the crafting of the brace begin.

* * *

 **See, I'm going easy on the cliff-hangers...for now...**

 **Until Tomorrow,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	6. The Not-so-Joyful Painting

**I am so excited now that this story is officially happening!**

 **I love and take into consideration every review I have!**

 **Again, thank you so much for your support!**

 **I purposely kept this chapter short, as I hated to mix it in to the next one...**

 **I think this may be one of my favorite chapters...**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

 **Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, Gracie does not**

* * *

The crew visited frequently, and Ezra pretended to be happy, when he was really quite frusterated. He needed to get this brace done, the sooner he did, the sooner he could start one the second one. Just in Case.

….

He had just tightened the last screw, and was admiring his handiwork, when Sabine came in, not even bothering to knock. Ezra's eyebrows raised in an amused expression, mimicking one of Kanan's, "Do you ever knock?"

"Yeah…when I want to," She stared Ezra in the eyes daring him to challenge her. He just gave his signature smirk. She walked over to the work table Ezra had requested be moved into his room. Kanan had agreed…If Ezra moved it in himself using the force. Ezra had obviously wanted the table badly, as he didn't complain once. "Whatcha making?" Sabine asked, curious.

"I don't exactly know," Ezra replied shrugging, again cursing himself for lying. Sabine raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"So," Ezra ventured, "Do you need something, or uh something?"

"Do I need a reason to come in here?" she asked. Gosh, Ezra hated when she said things like that. He didn't know what to think. "I don't know?" Ezra sounded unsure.

"I have something to show you," she said, eyes bright.

"Oh, Ok," Ezra responded. They stood there for a while. "Oh, you mean somewhere _else_!" Ezra didn't know why he always acted this way in front of the colorful, vivacious girl.

"Yeah, genius, come on!" Sabine motioned to the door. Ezra panicked, he couldn't reveal his leg yet. "I'll, uh, meet you there!" Ezra looked down at his brace, "Gotta finish some things up!" Sabine was unsure of what that meant, but she attempted to meet Ezra's eyes and said, "Come to my room." She walked out of the door.

Ezra got to his feet, or his foot. He thought he'd try out his brace. It was made to fit around his shin, with a metal knee cap. It was secured with leather straps and it all fit under his pant-leg. It wouldn't let his leg move by itself, but it would allow him to place weight on it. It'd work fine. Unless he lost the use of his other leg….

….

He stumbled down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible, and watching out for that snitch Chopper. He finally reached Sabine's door, and stopped, leaning in the doorway. Sabine didn't turn around, "You coming in?" Ezra tried to ignore her beautiful smile, but it was so distracting. As for the order to enter, there had always been a sort of line between the hall and Sabine's doorway. He'd never dared enter. But, he realized, this was an invite. He took a step past the phantom line and gasped.

….

Ezra should've realized that a girl who spent her whole time painting should have a colorful room. But, he'd never imagined something this….vibrant. Sabine watched Ezra's expression amused.

"Over here,ki-," Sabine shook off those words. Ezra wasn't a kid anymore, not with what he'd been through. Ezra didn't even notice. Sabine grabbed Ezra's shoulders and turned him to the left wall. Ezra stumbled, but Sabine thought nothing of it.

Ezra's eyes met the most beautiful portrait he had ever seen. "Ha-have you shown the others this?" he asked in awe.

"No, I thought you should see it first," Sabine's eyes never met Ezra's.

The people on the wall were so realistic, they seemed alive. There Ezra stood, crossing lightsabers with Kanan. The detail, even on the lightsabers, was amazing. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine stood boldly around the two Jedi, there expressions of happiness, determination, and a hint of admiration. Even Chopper was waving his mechanical arms in the front.

"It's beautiful," Ezra whispered. There was no single word to describe the emotions running through Ezra's head. Ezra wondered how Sabine always got emotional reactions out of him. Even on his birthday, she had made him the happiest boy in the world! Now...

Ezra didn't realize he was crying. He quickly wiped his face hoping Sabine wouldn't notice. She did, but pretended not to, placing a comforting hand on his arm. Sometimes you they need to know is that you care. Sabine didn't know Ezra _wasn't_ crying from joy.

This painting reminded him of everything he couldn't have. He wouldn't be a Jedi. The crew would not need, nor admire him. This was the way it would have to be.

* * *

 **I'm, uh, not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger in "reader world..."**

 **Please Review!**

 **XD**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	7. The Not-so-Painless Goodbye

**Thank you all so much! Every single view literally makes my day!**

 **With Thanksgiving break coming to an end, I will hopefully update everyday, or at least every other!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

 **Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, Gracie wishes she could**

* * *

Ezra had mastered walking with his brace. He had experimented walking in front of Zeb to test it. Zeb said nothing, but mentioned he was "glad to 'ee" him up. Ezra gave an inward smile, this might just work. Until he had to participate in another mission…the smile died.

Ezra immediately regretted leaving his room when Kanan saw him in hall and smiled. "How about some Jedi training?" He grinned. He tossed Ezra his saber. A pained look flashed across Ezra's face, but as soon as it came, it left. Kanan wondered if he actually saw what he thought he did.

"Sure!" the fake smile hurt Ezra's face.

…

Kanan tried to go easy on Ezra, hence his injury, but he wasn't making it very easy. Ezra's movements were jerky and clumsy. It seemed he had two left feet; Kanan almost laughed at that thought. He mentioned it to Ezra. All the boy did was mumble something that was inaudible to Kanan, "You have no idea."

Kanan couldn't take much more of this nonsense. He cut off another failed Jedi lesson. Ezra almost looked relieved, Kanan again wondered why. "Are you sure your head is OK?" Kanan asked. He pulled the boy over to him, inspecting the bandage. "I'm fine!" Ezra moaned pulling away.

"No, you're not! Why do you keep hiding?" Kanan raised his voice.

"I'm _not_ hiding!" Ezra shouted back.

"That isn't how it looks to me; you stay in your room all day, all night!" Kanan barked.

"So? You're the one who won't let me leave!" Ezra objected.

"You can leave whenever you want!" Kanan cried.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Ezra turned away from Kanan and stumbled back into the Ghost, not even bothering to hide his limp. Hera, just coming to see what the noise was, had to move out of the path of the distressed boy. Kanan was left there, eyes wide. Hera met Kanan's eyes. "We need to talk," she specified.

….

Ezra had made up his mind. His leg, the non-paralyzed one, had begun to numb. It was only a matter of time before he was rendered helpless. He'd do as Kanan wanted, he'd leave the crew.

….

Hera had called everyone to the cockpit, besides Ezra, to talk. Hera had just opened her mouth to speak, when the door slid open and Kanan pushed a grumbling Ezra inside. Zeb and Sabine looked up in interest. "I ought' the kid was't invited!" Zeb asked.

Ezra glared up at Kanan. "Let go," he demanded. Kanan was holding him by the wrist. "What is the meaning of this, Kanan?" Hera ordered. She hated seeing Ezra like this. Many times Ezra had shut them out, she hoped this was not the case.

"Ezra here has something he'd like to explain," Kanan said releasing his grip on Ezra's arm.

"NO, I don't!" Ezra crossed his arms and turned away.

Kanan turned to the rest of the confused crew, "He does." Ezra turned back and glared at everyone. It was easier to leave if he was mad at everyone.

Sabine was scared. Genuinely scared. She'd never seen Ezra like this. She glanced over at Zeb. He seemed just as unsettled.

Hera and Kanan just calmly met the glare. Ezra hated this, he hated pretending, he hated leaving, he hated himself, but…. But, he didn't, _couldn't_ , hate the crew. It was a fact. To everyone's surprise he dropped his ferocious glare.

A rather soft voice, not matching Ezra's previous look spoke, "I'm leaving." He refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"What do you mean, Ezra?" Sabine asked incredulously. "Leaving what?!"

"You are't leavin' the crew are ya?" Zeb added, disbelievingly. Kanan sighed, this isn't what he wanted, not for the crew, not for Ezra. Ezra's fierce glare returned and he spoke firmly,"I'm leaving the crew," he cast a guilty look at Zeb. He turned to leave, but Hera stood in the door with Kanan.

"Kid-," Kanan began. Before he could finish Hera enveloped Ezra in a hug. Ezra, shocked, stood there, not even bothering to hug back. She whispered into his ear, "Is this _really_ what you want?" Ezra allowed himself to be held a little longer. No, this wasn't what Ezra wanted, but this is what he'd get. On the street, you get what you get and you _can't_ throw a fit because if your picky, you'll probably be dead anyway.

….

Ezra had just finished packing, not that he had a lot to pack. His leg had been bothering him all night. Sharp pains had kept him awake. He briefly considered wearing his brace, but almost immediately decided not to. His leg had held out more than a week, it could last another few hours. He was ready to go. Go where exactly, he had no idea. Who'd take in a young, lame, past-rebel, ex-Jedi? Ezra winced, even he wouldn't do that. He thought about the large, empty landscape of Lothal. He find a way to survive, he always did.

…..

Kanan couldn't believe this was happening. His padawan, his specter six, his crewmate, his _son_ , was leaving. Not just on a trip to the market, for _good_. Maybe if he hadn't been so hard on him, or tried harder to talk to him…No, Ezra was stubborn, this was his final decision.

…..

Sabine sat staring at her portrait, hours after Ezra announced he was leaving. He was supposed to leave the next day. She cried, she hated to admit it, but she did. Real tears; she had never cried like this before she joined the Ghost crew. She remembered the words of her mother, "Don't be afraid to cry, tears mean you have someone you love enough to deserve them."

She loved Ezra, as brother….as more. She couldn't let him do this, but if she couldn't stop him, she wanted something to help Ezra remember the disheveled band of rebels he had left behind.

….

The crew of the Ghost stood on the ramp. Ezra hadn't met any of their gazes. No one could believe this was happening, not even Ezra. The crew had ordered, well, practically begged Ezra to take some provisions, but if felt wrong; It felt like he was stealing; Hera still snuck some in his pack. Ezra gazed out onto the empty landscape of Lothal. "You sure you want to be dropped off here?" Kanan asked, for the fourth time. Ezra, having answered "yes" the last three times merely glared.

"I guess this is a goodbye…" Ezra trailed off. He needed to leave before he broke, before he began to cry. "Where's Sabine?" Ezra asked. She had not come out to say goodbye.

"She did't feel good," Zeb responded, straight faced. Ezra just nodded; he wouldn't come say goodbye to himself either. _Wow, he thought, that is just sad._ Too bad he'd never get a chance to thank the expressionistic artist for making his life interesting. Ezra finally had the guts to turn away from his ex-crew. Kanan stepped forward and gave his padawan one final hug. This time, Ezra returned it. Ezra grabbed his lightsaber from his belt, fingering it, unsure of what to say. Luckily Kanan saved him, "Keep it." Kanan gave a smile, something Ezra thought was the bravest thing to do. "Thank you," Ezra said. "For everything." He walked down the ramp, this time, with no distractions.

…

"Wait!" ordered a new voice.

"Sabine?" Ezra actually smiled.

"I can't stop you from leaving," Sabine frowned, "But, I can at least give you something. Something that will help you remember you will _always_ be with us." Ezra hesitated, but didn't move. Sabine brought a large something out from behind her back and placed it in Ezra's hands. Ezra stared down in shock. It was the portrait, or at least part of it. Sabine had cut out Ezra, or the painted version of Ezra. His eyes began to water. He realized something else. The part she had cut out of the wall had part of Sabine's chest-plate. Then he noticed Zeb's Bo-rifle, Hera's blaster, Chopper's mechanical arm, and Kanan's lightsaber. Sabine didn't accidently do that.

"What portrait?" Kanan whispered to a just as confused Hera.

Ezra didn't care anymore, tears ran freely down his face. This time he met Sabine's gaze, "Thank you." Those two words held a lot of power.

Sabine smiled, this time it was genuine. She had never expected such an emotional reaction from this usually quiet and sarcastic kid - no, _not_ kid.

"There _is_ a reason I'm leaving," Ezra finally spoke. No one said a word; they were all worried he'd close up again.

Ezra had just opened his mouth, when instead of a confession and cry of pain was released instead. Ezra gripped his leg. The Seventh Sister was right, it was _much_ more painful, slowly. The pain was making his vision spotty. He saw the concerned and confused faces of his crew. Ezra hadn't put the other brace on, a mistake he now regretted. Ezra lost his footing and fell down the ramp. His head hit a rock, not too hard, but hard enough to open his cut, and reinjure his still tender head.

* * *

 **I'm back on a roll...more cliffhangers! XD**

 **Please review!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	8. The Not-so-Uncomplicated Discovery

**I don't think there's a cliffhanger this time...I know they aren't your favorite endings to a chapter...at least some of you...XD**

 **Again, thank you so much, I take all of you suggestions and reviews into consideration!**

 **Disclaimer: Gracie still doesn't own Star Wars...**

 **With out further ado...**

* * *

The crew was ready for a confession. Then, they'd forget Ezra had ever wanted to leave over a sweet, warm drink and chat. At least that was what they hoped. Of course, things didn't go as planned.

….

When Ezra had cried out in pain, Kanan couldn't figure out the problem. Like an idiot, he stood there. When Ezra stumbled, he had let him fall. A feeling of horror overtook him as he realized he had been doing the same thing during Jedi-training…but now was not the time for self-reflection.

Ezra laid on the ground, his head on a rock, like a very uncomfortable pillow. "Why does 'e ke'p doin' this?" Zeb growled.

Sabine and Hera knelt by his side, looking for blaster burns or cuts. Sabine glanced desperately up at Kanan. "This doesn't make any sense! There's no Imperials, and he was fine a second ago!" she looked up hopeless. Even Hera let her confusion show for once.

Kanan also knelt down checking his pulse, "He _is_ fine, this doesn't make any sense!" Somehow it was worse looking at a limp Ezra the second time. _Two times_ he had let this happen… _two times_ he had let Ezra down.

"Bring him to the med-bay," Kanan ordered. _Again, he added in his head._

"Zeb?" Kanan asked.

"On it," Zeb tried to be strong. He had done fine before, he told himself, and he'd do fine again. Ezra seemed heavier this time…Zeb had no idea what was causing the extra weight. Zeb rushed him to the medical bay once again, and laid him on the same platform as before. Sabine, as well as the whole crew, was surprised at how gently Zeb had handled him. Kanan stepped back and let the medical experts get to work.

…...

Hera and Sabine could take care of the head no problem, but that injury was acquired _after_ he fell…What had happened to put the usually nimble, sneaky loth-rat off his feet? Sabine sighed as she wrapped Ezra's head once again in a white bandage. None of this would have happened if she had taken extra precaution with her bombs. That idea that this had been all her fault made her cringe.

A single thought tugged at Sabine's memory; something Ezra had done before he had fallen. The missing memory was killing her! He had grabbed something…what _was_ it?

"His leg!" Sabine shouted. Then looked down, biting her lip. She had yelled pretty loud.

"What 'bout his leg?" Zeb grunted. Kanan and Hera looked up interested. "He grabbed his leg before he fell! That has to be the problem!" Sabine continued.

"I think you may just be right," Hera said giving a sincere smile. She pulled up his right pant-leg, and inspected it for cuts, bruises, or anything that could have caused a big reaction. There was nothing wrong with it, not even a scratch. Hera frowned, "What leg did he grab?"

Sabine hesitated, "His right? His right…why?" Sabine walked over to see for herself what was bothering Hera. His right leg was perfectly fine, not a blemish or bruise.

"Are you sure it was his right?" Kanan asked Sabine again.

"Yes!" Sabine began to get frustrated.

Seeing Sabine so flustered, Zeb stepped in, "I 'hought it was 'is right leg too!" Sabine exchanged a look of gratitude with Zeb. Hera noticed the silent exchange, "I believe you Sabine, but this just doesn't add up… I think I'll check the other leg," she glanced carefully at Sabine, "Just in case." Sabine nodded; she appreciated how Hera had basically asked her for permission, as if not to offend her, when Hera could do whatever she deemed necessary. After all, she was the captain of the ship.

Sabine helped Hera remove Ezra's left leg armor carefully, just in case there was indeed something wrong with this leg. Sabine rolled up his left pant-leg, doubting there would be anything different than before. Sabine tried to be gentle, but the fabric was caught on something; she tugged harder and the material gave.

Sabine's calm and collected expression disappeared, as an expression of pure shock took its place. Before anyone could see, she pulled down the pant-leg again. She recoiled from the table, right into Chopper, "WAP WAH!" he complained.

"What is it Sabine?" Kanan demanded. He worried what could faze the composed girl. Sabine just stared.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" Kanan observed.

"Sabine?" Zeb questioned.

"How did we not know? Why? Why didn't he tell us?" She mumbled almost inaudible to the rest.

"Sabine," Hera repeated louder, "Show us his leg!" Sabine met Hera's eyes unsteadily, and gave a slow, single nod.

Sabine shook as she did, but she began to slowly roll the cloth up again. She stepped away, waiting for the looks of horror on the crew's faces.

Ezra's entire leg was supported by a crude metal-leather brace.

 _Why had the kid kept it a secret?_

* * *

 **More than 3k views!**

 **This all has been a dream come true!**

 **Please Review, everyone single one brightens my day!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	9. The Not-so-Pleasurable Explanation

**Hey again!**

 **With school break now officially over, the updates will be a little later...I guess that's when most people read anyways! XD**

 **I will be sticking with this story until the end, though I am developing another! (Purpalz Miner)**

 **The updates will still be regular!**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

* * *

Kanan despised, hated the sight of the huge brace supporting Ezra's limp leg, "Why?" He looked everyone in the eye, "Why?" he repeated louder. Hera placed a comforting hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"I'm still confu'sed," Zeb winced. He hated the look of Ezra's leg, almost as much as Kanan.

"So," Sabine began slowly, "Something's wrong with his left leg, wrong enough to wear a brace, and limp…"

Kanan looked up, "Limp? Did I miss something?"

Sabine remembered the unwillingness to come to her room Ezra had showed. She frowned, "I noticed a small one a few days ago, and if you think about it, he doesn't really leave his room."

Kanan nodded slowly, what specter 5 was saying made sense.

"He was off balance during Jedi-Training..."Kanan recalled. He moaned, "And I pushed him so hard!"

Hera paused and gave him a look of Sympathy, "It's all right, Love, we didn't know."

She turned back to the lying boy.

"Whatever happened to his left leg, happened to his right," Hera continued.

"Oh no," Sabine groaned.

"What is it?" Zeb rumbled.

She smacked her head. "Gosh, I was so dumb," She moaned, "Ezra asked for mechanics and stuff. I should have known something was up when he wouldn't tell me what he was making…"

"This isn't your fault, Sabine," Kanan gave a grim smile. "Ezra can be….difficult…"

Despite the situation, everyone gave a small smile at the truth of that statement.

"We'll wait; Waitfor Ezra's explanation, OK?" Hera asked. Again, she needed no permission, she was the boss.

…

Ezra opened his eyes. Where was he? He had no idea…Then everything came rushing back, his attempt to leave, the pain, and finally his leg collapsing; he moaned. This wouldn't be easy to explain.

…

Ezra came to an hour later, he moaned as he tried to sit up. Kanan and Hera had to gently hold him down. After a few minutes, a glass of water and a lot of comforting, Ezra was up and ready (well, _he_ didn't think he was ready) to explain. The crew had waited patiently, but were really anxious to figure out what had occurred to do this terrible damage.

Ezra took a deep breath and began his story.

…..

He told them about luckily finding the exit and falling, literally, into the Seventh Sister's grasp, and then about what the Seventh Sister had said and done. Not once did he say the dreaded word "paralysis", although he implied it. Luckily he didn't have to say it himself.

"Your legs," Hera gave a sad smile, "They're paralyzed?" Ezra looked down at the ground, suddenly the flooring was _really_ interesting.

Hera hugged the boy, this time Ezra leaned into it. Hera realized he probably hadn't received an embrace since her and Kanan; her grip tightened.

"Why?" Kanan asked for at least the 7th time. Ezra pulled away from Hera's arms.

"I didn't- I just wanted to be-," he looked away.

"What? Ezra, what?"

"USEFUL!" He growled, "I've always been a 3rd wheel! And besides, who's heard of a jedi who couldn't walk?" Ezra inadvertently raised his voice.

Hera stared at the distressed boy, "We have." Those two words seemed to jolt Ezra from the pain, physical and mental.

He loved his crew. They, by all means, _weren't_ perfect, but they meant the galaxy to him.

"What about my leg, and future missions, you can't just-," Ezra rambled. Kanan quietly cut him off, "We will have missions, but you are one of us now, Ezra, no matter what. We'll help you through this." Kanan spoke on behalf of the whole Ghost, even Chopper.

…

Sabine couldn't believe Ezra hadn't told them. She double-checked to make sure he was OK, then turned and left the med-bay. She wasn't mad…but she felt…betrayed almost.

Ezra grimaced as she left. He hoped she would forgive him, for everything.

* * *

 **See, a decently ended chapter...for all of you cliff-hanger haters!**

 **Please Review, you have no idea how happy it makes me!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	10. The Not-so-Enjoyable Attempt

**Another Update! Yippee!**

 **This is a pretty long chapter...hope you enjoy!**

 **There might not be an update tomorrow... just a pre-notification**

 **In order to feed out my chapters fast, I have to pre-write them! XD**

 **I might have to completely submerge myself in my writing tomorrow! ;)**

 **Thank you so much! More than 5k views already!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

* * *

Surprisingly, things improved after that day. Ezra accepted he would not be able to walk again, and eventually let Zeb carry him, only when it was _absolutely_ necessary. Sometimes Chopper even let Ezra ride on him. Ezra realized it was a lot more fun when he wasn't trying to disassemble the droid.

…

Meanwhile, in secret, Kanan and Hera struggled to find a method of healing. They had assumed since it was a serum, and not from an injury, it could be undone. Hera sighed, "Nothing, not a thing." She leaned into Kanan, he was a source of comfort whenever she was confused or distressed, which lately, had been a lot. "We'll find something, don't worry," He comforted.

He didn't believe those words. They had talked to smugglers, street rats, doctors, healers, even an imperial doctor, while in disguise. No one knew how to cure paralysis.

Hera heard Ezra laughing in the hallway, and gave a bitter-sweet smile, the kid could still laugh even when his world was crashing down. The kid had brought so much joy to her and the rest of the crew's lives; especially Kanan. If only they could do the same for him…

….

"Slow down, Chop!" A month ago, Ezra never would have believed he'd enjoy riding Chopper. Now, it was his only form of transport. "Specter five's room!" Ezra ordered. Chopper beeped, waving his arms. Ezra smiled mischievously, "What was tha-?" Before he could finish, Chopper was off, rolling down the hall.

...

Ezra couldn't say that Sabine had completely ignored him, but she might as well as. She didn't carry on conversations with him, and barely looked at him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this…but he had a pretty good idea.

He had returned the behavior, but he knew he couldn't keep on like this. It was time to talk.

….

Chopper dropped him off outside the once-again-phantom line in her doorway. Ezra grabbed the wall and pulled himself to his feet, balancing on the braces. He reached to knock, then froze, grinning. His hand, hovering over the door, moved to the right. He opened the door using the force. He didn't have to knock.

….

Sabine didn't want to be mad at Ezra, and she wasn't, but she was? She was confused. She decided to avoid him all together; it was easier that way. She didn't have to see his braced legs, or his geeky smile; she didn't have to think it was all her fault, she didn't have to feel bad for him.

She assumed Ezra hadn't noticed what she was doing, so was she ever surprised to turn around from mixing paint to find Ezra leaning in the doorway. _Just like before, she thought._

She glared at him, "Knock much?"

"Yeah….when I want to," Ezra mimicked, smirking. He stared at Sabine, countering her scowl with a bright grin. Sabine looked down at the vibrant blue she was mixing, it wasn't quite right.

"Watcha doing?" He asked, curious. She squinted at him, and then went back to mixing.

"I'm still here, 'Bine!" he gave an unsure smile. He closed his eyes, wondering if this wasn't as good idea as he thought. "Open your eyes!" Sabine ordered. Surprised, Ezra's eyes widened, confused.

"Got it!" She cried happily.

"Uh, got what?" Ezra asked, "Did I miss something?"

Sabine just rolled her eyes, "The perfect blue…" Ezra didn't know how to reply to that, _Did she just call my eyes perfect?_

"So," Sabine continued, wiping off her hands, "What brings you here?"

Ezra took a deep breath and stared square into Sabine's eyes, "I'm sorry." She didn't respond.

"You could at least talk to me!" Ezra shouted, frustrated.

"My bad," she shrugged.

"You know, you are impossible…I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't tell anyone else either!" Ezra groaned.

"Exactly! I showed you that painting first, before anyone else," Sabine recounted. "Didn't that mean anything?"

"I'm so sorry for letting you show me your painting first!" Ezra said sarcastically. With every complaint, Sabine took a small step toward Ezra.

"See? It's that, that attitude!" Sabine yelled triumphantly.

"What about it?!" Ezra griped. They stood face to face.

Sabine met Ezra's unwavering gaze, "I-I can't stand it."

"Sure, that's it…" Ezra continued.

"I'm _trying_ to say sorry!" Sabine exhaled.

Ezra's blue eyes widened before he gave a wide smile, "Me too, 'Bine."

Sabine smiled, things would go back to normal…Maybe, just maybe, it would be better than normal.

….

"Wh'ts all that yellin'?!" Zeb growled. "Chopper?" he asked.

Kanan, Hera, and Zeb had been enjoying breakfast when the shouting had begun. Kanan had almost immediately gotten to his feet and followed the noise. He cursed when he ran into Chopper. "Watch where you're going!" he muttered, rubbing his sore toe. The shouting was coming from Sabine's room. "Come on Chop!" Kanan yelled. He flicked open the door, careful not to break it. This was _Hera's ship_ ….that's all he needed to know.

Chopper's first instinct was to use his taser, so he did. On who, he had no idea.

Ezra shouted, collapsing, then letting out a string of curse words he had learned on the street. Sabine cringed, even Kanan winced. Luckily, this time, Ezra didn't hit his head.

"Chopper!" Kanan yelled. "Why did you do that?!" Chopper's mechanical arms moved up and down in a mechanical shrug.

"Are you OK," Kanan asked the boy once again lying on the floor.

"No!" Ezra groaned. "Metal and electricity don't mix…"

Kanan grimaced, he'd completely forgot about the metal braces.

"Let's not make this a habit," Kanan sighed.

"Too late," Ezra muttered as rubbed his legs.

Kanan had noticed, "Why are you doing that?"

Ezra looked down, "Rubbing my legs?" he asked unsure.

"You know when you answer a question, you shouldn't ask another question…" Kanan informed. "And, yes, rubbing your legs."

"Um…because Chopper just tased me, and metal does have a tendency to conduct electricity, which, if you don't know, actually hurts!" Ezra sassed.

"You felt it," Kanan summarized.

"Uh, yeah, you know, if you're really interested I'm sure Chopper could arrange something…" Ezra mused.

He was unaware of the looks of surprise and hopefulness growing on Kanan and Sabine's faces. They exchanged a knowing glance.

"Ezra—with paralysis, you shouldn't be able to—," Sabine began.

Kanan cut her off, "We don't know for sure…," he argued.

"Doesn't he deserve to know, after all this?" Sabine protested.

"We don't want to give him false hope, Sabine"

Ezra watched the exchange. "I'm standing right here you know. Well…technically sitting, but that doesn't matter!"

Kanan looked down surprised, as if he forgot Ezra was sitting there. Sabine jerked her head towards Ezra, "He deserves to know."

Kanan took a deep breath, the seriousness written on Kanan's face almost scared Ezra.

"Ezra, you may be able to walk again."

* * *

 **Cliff-hanger anyone?**

 **No? Just me? Oh well...**

 **Who's excited for the new episode!?**

 **PLEASE review! Every single one brightens my day, no matter how simple!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	11. The Not-so-Untroubled Talk

**An update, after a day of rest!**

 **Well, actually hard-core writing...**

 **I hope you enjoy...the story's not over yet!**

 **7k views; Thank you all so much!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

 **Disclaimer: Write Star Wars, Gracie could not :)**

* * *

Ezra didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even breath. He gave a nervous laugh, "Real Funny, Kanan, I've accepted it, it's ok…you don't have to try and make me feel OK." He was afraid to meet either of their eyes.

"He's not joking Ezra, if your leg was permanently paralyzed, you wouldn't be able to feel anything…not even an electric pulse," Sabine smirked.

Ezra wanted to believe it, he really, truly did, but it was too good to be true. He had gotten used to use the force to help him balance, to the empty feeling where his legs should be.

"Just bring me back to my room," Ezra said bitterly. He once again wished he could get up on his own and walk out.

"Didn't you hear me? You might be able to walk!" Sabine exclaimed, confused why the boy wasn't excited.

Kanan had been studying Ezra's face. "Bring him back to his room, Chopper," he commanded.

Sabine stared at Kanan disbelievingly, "He has to try! He can't just give up!"

"It's not our choice," Kanan said quietly. He turned to see Ezra rolling out of the room. He had hoisted himself up while they had been bickering. Sabine started after him, but Kanan cut her off.

"Give him time."

….

Kanan reached Ezra's door and came to a halt. He heard voices in the room:

"I want to believe it, Chop, but it can't happen…The inquisitor was pretty clear when she said "permanent"…" Ezra sighed.

Chopper let out a series of beeps, causing Ezra to give a half-hearted grin.

"Yeah, I guess legs are dumb, you don't have to worry about them," Ezra answered.

"Wap, Wah," Chopper rumbled.

Ezra smiled, this time whole-heartedly, "Thanks, Chop…"

Chopper exited the room, and Kanan took this as his cue to enter. Ezra eyes went wide with fear, "H-How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," He answered simply. "Enough to know we need to talk, _really_ talk."

" _Great,_ " Ezra gritted sarcastically.

"Why do you do that?" Kanan asked.

"What?" Kanan had caught Ezra off-guard.

"Use sarcasm, all the time?" Kanan asked, refusing to let Ezra's gaze drop.

"I don't know," Ezra shrugged. He didn't like where this was going.

"I think you do," Kanan argued.

When Ezra didn't respond, he continued,"I think it's because your trying to protect yourself."

Ezra ripped his eyes away from Kanan's powerful gaze, "No, it's not. Besides, what would I be protecting myself from?"

"The truth," Kanan stated. "You're afraid of having hope, afraid of what will happen when we _do_ have a mission, you're afraid of more change."

Ezra knew what he was saying was true, he knew Kanan was right, he knew he needed to let him in, but he didn't know how, he didn't know what to do.

...

Ezra dropped his head in defeat, "You're right. About everything. It's just…not easy to _listen_."

Kanan saw his padawan understood. He walked over and sat next to him on his bunk.

Ezra didn't need encouragement to start, he told Kanan everything, from the feeling of absolute terror when he fell, to desperately trying to make things up with Sabine, to the disbelief everything could go back to normal. Ezra was surprised to find Kanan was an excellent listener, making no comments until the end. Ezra poured everything into his words, his heart and soul.

They sat in pin-drop silence for a minute after it was over.

Kanan spoke first, "You've been through a lot."

Ezra gave a soft snort, "That's an understatement."

Kanan glanced over at the raven-haired teen who was now lost in thought.

"Do you like it here?" Kanan asked surprising Ezra.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "Why wouldn't I?"

Ezra thought about how he would have so easily left a while ago, "No! Uh, no Kanan. I don't want to leave, I'd be happy if I never have to leave you guys," Ezra spoke quiet, but Kanan felt the passion behind the words.

"I'm sorry," Ezra spoke once again. He gave a partial smirk, "I think I've said those words more this week then I ever have in my life…"

"That's good. You have someone you love enough to care," Kanan simply stated.

Ezra smiled, this time it was of pure bliss, "Yes," he responded, "I have you guys."

"Ok then, it's settled. We'll began practice tomorrow?" Kanan asked, summarizing.

"Jedi-training? Are you crazy? Just cuz' I opened up doesn't mean I can suddenly get up and walk…How am I supposed to work li-," Ezra rambled on, not stopping until he saw Kanan's growing smile.

"What?" Ezra demanded.

"I meant practice for your legs," Kanan did his autograph eyebrow raise.

"Yeah, I- I totally knew that…" Ezra covered.

"Sure, kid," Kanan wrapped his arm around Ezra's shoulders. Ezra could be annoying, and ackward, and secretive, and not to mention his tendency to not trust….but he was Kanan's padawan, his son. The thought made him glow inside.

To Kanan, and Ezra's, surprise Ezra leaned into Kanan's shoulder. They sat there, comforted by each other's presence.

"It isn't going to get any easier, is it?" Ezra said, his words soft.

"No," Kanan sighed, "Probably not."

* * *

 **Another satisfying chapter!**

 **(This is not the end :)**

 **PLEASE review, your opinion matters!**

 **I love hearing everything you think of this story!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	12. The Not-so-Effortless Practice

**Wow! 8k veiws!**

 **You guys continually brighten my day!**

 **Please review! It does truly matter to me! XD**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**

* * *

Sabine stared at hole in her wall for the approximately 32nd time that day. She couldn't help it; it was so…blank, empty, void, a rugged hole in her family. She didn't exactly _regret_ giving Ezra that piece, but she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't. Would Ezra had carried through with it? Would he be lying somewhere with nowhere to go? These thoughts tore at her head, begging to be recognized. Luckily, she was good at ignoring annoying things.

…

The day of Ezra's first practice, Kanan hadn't gotten him up early, like he used to during Jedi training. Ezra was afraid to question this; he enjoyed the extra hours of sleep. He took this as a good sign. _Maybe this will be easy?_

…

"It's too _hard_ Kanan!" Ezra moaned. "It's no use!"

Kanan sighed, "All I asked you to do is try and move your leg!"

"Exactly…you're asking a paralyzed person to do the impossible!" Ezra groaned.

Chopper gave his motorized laugh at Ezra's failure.

"And what's _he_ doing here?" Ezra accused.

Kanan gave a large grin, "Nothing yet." Ezra knew there was something Kanan wasn't telling him, but he had to focus.

Ezra narrowed his eyes at the droid, "I'm watching you."

"Try getting to your feet, you seem to be able to do that," Kanan stated. Ezra closed his eyes and slowly used the force to pull himself up off the ground, a leg at a time.

"This is still Jedi training…isn't it?" Ezra grimaced, realizing the double-truth.

"Only if that's what you make it," Kanan pointed out.

Ezra got to his feet, straining for balance on his braces. Twice he fell, resulting in Chopper's amused actions. Kanan circled Ezra inspecting his trembling legs.

"Take off the braces," he ordered.

Ezra just stared. "My-my braces, but I-I can't even stand without them, I can't-," he stammered.

"Take them off," Kanan repeated in a dangerously soft voice

"Alright, alright, fine….what are you planning?" Ezra muttered to himself as he unstrapped his legs. For a brief second, his legs felt…free…not heavy; but that easily could have been his imagination.

"Better?" Kanan smirked. " _Now_ get to your feet."

Ezra shook as he did, but he pulled himself to his feet once more. He stood there, for a second he couldn't believe he was doing this. He had defeated paralysis! These thoughts race through his head- just before tumbling harshly to the ground.

He didn't want to cry, but tears came to his eyes. This is what he had been afraid of…too much hope.

...

Kanan saw his padawan's watery eyes and knew it was time to use his secret weapon. He nodded to the patiently waiting droid.

Chopper gave an excited series of noises and pointed his taser at Ezra's legs. Luckily, he was a good shot and Ezra released a sharp cry of pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ezra gritted clutching his legs. Did that droid _want_ him to hate him?

"Proof. Proof that you _will_ be able to use your legs again," Kanan stated simply.

Ezra looked up at his master, an understanding seemed to pass between them. To Kanan's absolute astonishment, Ezra got to his feet, almost effortless.

"We better get going then," Ezra beamed. He stumbled, and almost fell, but Kanan grabbed him and lowered him to the ground.

"I think I have an idea…" Kanan gave another grin, the kind that made Ezra uneasy.

...

Three days of laboring practice, and Ezra succeeded.

That is, in moving his legs; that was it. Kanan called it a "great triumph," but Ezra called it "nothing."

Kanan still hadn't told Ezra his "idea," but he had spent an awful lot of time with Sabine…

...

Ezra sat alone in his room, with strict instruction to "not try anything." By that, Kanan had meant no more attempts to walk.

"Fine," Ezra agreed easily to himself, "I'll just try to take a few strides."

He could get to his feet easily, that was basically all he had been practicing. He shuffled his right foot an inch. That one was easier to move, hence getting less of that terrible serum. It moved, but it was jerky, uncoordinated, and he had no real control of it.

Now came the hard part: his left leg. Moving this leg almost always resulted in another dizzying hit of his head. Maybe if he had some sort of support? He heard footsteps outside his door, but it was too late, he had already shifted his foot forward. His feet seemed to fall from beneath him just as the door opened. He looked up at the mildly surprised faces of his crew.

…

"Uh, I can explain!" Ezra quickly pulled himself to his feet, well, as quickly as he could with two post-paralyzed legs. He turned his head away, expecting to be scolded, but it never came. Instead, Kanan let out a chuckle, "Couldn't expect you to _listen,_ could I?"

"That's not really my thing…" Ezra agreed, before losing his balance and tumbling to the floor once again.

Kanan reached down and helped Ezra back to his feet, "We have something for you, kid." The crew looked excited, anxious. Their looks made Ezra uncomfortable.

Ezra eyed his crew warily, "Does this have to do with your "idea"?"

"You bet!" Zeb barked.

"Care to explain?" Ezra coaxed.

Kanan didn't want to do it, but he had to make his point. He gave a slight nod to Chopper.

"NOT again!" Ezra yelled. He had deciphered Kanan's signal and lunged at the droid.

Too late, the taser connected with his legs. The crew, Kanan included, winced at the fall.

"Why are you here? To hurt me worse?!" Ezra glowered. He began to get up, but Kanan stopped him, "Don't."

"Um, why not?" Ezra asked incredulously.

"Use this," Sabine stepped forward, producing a parcel from behind her back.

 _Another piece of the painting?_ Ezra hoped not, he felt terrible for keeping the first piece.

She placed the long package in his arms. He gazed up at them, trying to read their expressions. He realized he had done an awful lot of looking up lately. He didn't get any information; his crewmates had excellent poker-faces.

...

He slowly unwrapped the cloth and took out a lengthy rod. Judging by the weight of it, it was wood. But it didn't look like wood; the entire exterior was covered in pictures. Hand-painted pictures, Ezra realized. Looking at this, this thing, his whole life with the Ghost crew literally flashed before his eyes: pictures of battles, jedi-training, late-night talks, even petty fights with Zeb and Chopper.

Sabine's eyes flickered over Ezra's face, looking for any sign of emotion; he had been staring at the gift for a dreadful long time…

Ezra didn't have to ask to know what it was. It was a cane. He had so many emotions and thoughts running through his head. Angry his crew believed he needed support, and excited at the thought of a stronger stride. Loved, knowing his crew cared enough to do something, but scared at the idea of seeming weak. Eventually, he knew couldn't feel angry, and those feelings were replaced with positive ones.

He didn't say thank-you, he didn't need to. The single look gratitude he gave everyone was enough. He placed one end of the cane on the floor and brought himself to his feet in record time.

Now the hard part. Walking. He took a deep breath and urged his left foot gently forward. He winced, expecting the ground to come rushing forward.

His leg responded, and this time, he didn't come crashing down.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review and favorite!**

 **Don't worry, this isn't the end yet!**

 **Though..it is _almost_ the end...**

 **XD**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	13. The Not-so-Uncomfortable Chat

**Hello Again!**

 **I am SO SORRY for the long break, I had Honors Orchestra, and a ton of homework...but that's no excuse...**

 **The next (and final) chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day!**

 **PLEASE comment/review, that always brightens my day!**

 **Have you guys seen "Legacy"? I couldn't believe that episode!**

 **Here you go, the second to last chapter!**

* * *

Ezra sat alone in his room. He was supposed to be resting, after a long day, but he couldn't fall into sleeps embrace. He should feel complete; his family loved him, and they had encouraged him to never give up. What more could he ask for? He could walk now. Not the confident pace he wanted, but faster and more consistent. Most of the feeling had returned in his legs, he had finally achieved his goal. He'd have to use his cane for a _long_ time, but eventually he'd be able to do without it. He'd have a limp, probably for the rest of his life, but he wouldn't let that slow him down. So why did he feel so empty?

He fingered the jagged piece of metal, originally part of Sabine's wall. He realized the reason for the feeling was right in front of him. He stood up abruptly, it was time to make things right.

….

Ezra grabbed his cane. No, not cane, _walking stick_. He refused to call it that, Chopper and Zeb had teased him enough, calling him an "old man." It was good-natured, but it still irked him. He limped out into the dark hallway, and started towards Sabine's room; he was on a mission. Hera, walking by the entrance, looked up surprised from her data pad, then quickly composed herself, "What are you doing up?"

"What are _you_ doing up?" Ezra quirked. Hera stared at him funny, causing Ezra to be slightly confused.

"It's barely dawn, Ezra," Hera smiled, eyebrows raised. Ezra's eyes widened, with no windows in his room, he had no way of telling. Good thing he hadn't woken up Sabine; she went full Mandalorian in the morning…

"I, I'll get back to bed, I guess..." Ezra shrugged nonchalantly, and turned to leave, but Hera grabbed his shoulder.

"Why don't I get you something to drink, you're up now anyways," Hera reasoned, her eyes just barely pleading. Somehow Ezra also know that was an order.

Hera needed to know Ezra was OK. After all he had been though, as the youngest, she had to help him. Kanan had told her a lot, but it wasn't the same… After all, it was her job, as the glue that keeps her rugged family together, to make sure he was alright.

"Sure," he replied curtly. He was about to begin his trudge to the cockpit, when Hera wrapped an arm around his shoulders, supporting him.

"I can walk," he snapped, then winced, he hated being weak, but he hated hurting his crew members more.

"So you can, but that doesn't mean I can't help," Hera answered evenly, eyebrows raised. Looking at the broken, no, _mending_ boy, her expression softened. A silent understanding passed between them, and they began their walk, together.

….

Ezra sat, sipping the sweet, yet spicy drink. He didn't get delicacies like this on the street. He closed his eyes, inhaling the unique aroma. Hera grinned, "Like the drink?"

"Yeah," he gave a contented sigh.

"When I was younger," She started staring up at not exactly anything, "My mother used to make me this…They were always my favorite, made even the worst days…better."

"First drink I had with Kanan," she gave a bitter-sweet smile. Ezra was wondering why she was telling him this, but at the same time, it filled him with pride; he didn't know a lot about his calm, organized, compassionate captain. Her gaze eventually lowered and met his, "Things were different back before Clone Wars, before the empire."

Ezra cocked his head, paused for a moment, then responded, "Then we better make it that way, again." Hera's heart leapt at the hopefulness and compassion in this boy; he would be just fine.

"Something's been bothering you," Hera made it clear it wasn't a question. Ezra opened his mouth, but then abruptly closed it, sarcasm would _not_ go over well with Hera.

"Not really…nothing important," Ezra's gaze hardened.

...

Hera pursed her lips, she was losing him again. If that attempt wouldn't work, there was always another.

"Please, Ezra, you do trust us, don't you?" Hera pleaded. "I just need to know everything's OK." She saw right through him.

"I don't know what's wrong, not really," Ezra sighed. Hera waited for him to continue. "I made things up with Sabine, and Kanan too, but, something doesn't feel right…"

"Search your feelings," Hera repeated a Jedi saying she had heard from Kanan.

Ezra hesitated, then closed his eyes, his head in his hands. The whole time, Hera waited patiently. She was used to these Jedi shenanigans…

Ezra looked up, bleary eyed. He thought back to Sabine's room, her wall, his piece. Everything snapped into place; he knew what was wrong. Then Ezra laughed, actually _laughed_ out loud _,_ the truth had been right in front of him all along.

….

Hera knew, when Ezra laughed, he had figured it out. She smiled contently, she had done her job, and well.

"Care to tell me?" Hera quipped. Ezra hesitated; Hera knew he was planning something, he had that _look_.

Ezra looked as if he wanted to tell, but instead he spoke, "Have the crew meet me in Sabine's cabin….noon..."

Hera wanted to know, but if he was willing to tell _everyone_ in the crew, well, she'd let him. So, instead, she motioned to his drink, "Getting cold?"

"No," Ezra creased his eyebrows, that's weird.

Hera grinned, "My favorite part of this drink."

She scooted closer to the young boy, and put her arm around him. Surprisingly, Ezra gently laid his head on her shoulder. He was getting used to comforting and contact, Hera realized.

"You should get some sleep," Hera spoke softly. She looked down, and realized, shockingly, Ezra was already asleep. He exhaled softly, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. He looked so innocent and small asleep.

The two sat in relaxation, while the first beams of sunlight peaked over the rocky Lothal landscape.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Alex-I'd like to say I ingeniously got the line somewhere else...but this was just a case of great minds thinking alike! XD**

 **I am starting a new story, after this one...have any ideas? PM or review!**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


	14. The Satisfactory Ending

**It's finally here...the very last chapter of my very first story...**

 **It _is_ one of the shortest, but I like to think it's a short and sweet conclusion! ;)**

 **I REALLY appreciate all of your support and reviews through it all!**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

Kanan paced anxiously, waiting for his Padawan. Hera watched him, an amused expression lain on her face.

The entire crew had gathered in Sabine's room, on Hera's orders, and were awaiting their youngest member.

Sabine had questioned why they had to meet in _her_ room. She hated them to see her broken portrait. And she _might_ of forgotten to fill the gaping hole in her wall; she hoped they wouldn't notice.

"He'll be here soon," Hera answered the question no one dared voice.

"What's taking 'im so long, he's 'nly a room away!" Zeb growled, trying to get comfortable. These rooms weren't small, but five people and a droid was pushing the limit.

"Give him time," Hera urged.

"How much longer can we give him, we have things to do," Kanan sighed. Hera looked up, mocking a shocked expression.

"Really, even you don't want to wait for him?" she snarked, giving a sly grin. "You agreed to come, and he's _your_ Padawan," She pointed out.

Karabast, Kanan hated when she talked that, getting in his face, she was so…confusing.

He didn't answer Hera, instead noticed the hole in Sabine's wall, "What is that?"

Sabine's eyes widened, she had meant to fix it before Hera had seen it. "Look, Hera, I can explain…"

Hera didn't answer. She studied the portrait; it was beautiful, of course, but a huge chunk had been carved out. Not just any piece, Ezra's piece. It had been a portrait, and a gorgeous one, until it had been dismantled.

The rest of the crew followed Hera's gaze and pieced together the very same puzzle Hera had just. Sabine, tired of so many emotions, gave a frustrated sigh.

"The piece you gave Ezra, it was out of this painting, wasn't it?" Kanan spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving the artist. " _This_ is what kept Ezra from leaving, wasn't it," he continued.

Sabine didn't respond, and finally dropped her eyes.

"Yes, it is," a voice spoke softly in the doorway.

The crews eyes left the painting in surprise and saw the boy they awaited standing in the doorway. Kanan's eyes searched over him, looking for any emotion, then he saw the back-pack clutched in his arms.

"You're not—thinking of leaving, are you?" Kanan almost looked scared.

Ezra's eyes widened as he realized he had his pack with him. Last time he had his pack, he had tried to leave. "This time, you couldn't _make_ me," Ezra replied with an easy smile.

Kanan let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Sabine, tired of standing, and ready for answers, asked, "What's in the bag?"

Ezra didn't look down this time. This time, he was ready. He defiantly blew a lock of raven hair out of his face. "You are always alone on the street. When you get hurt, you have to suck it up," He paused to take a shaky breath. "When I met you guys, it was almost too good to be true," Ezra's eyes met his encouraging master's, loyal lasat's, vibrant artist's, compassionate captain's, and even the trusty droid's.

"I didn't want to lose that. Ever."

The crew didn't move, didn't barely breathe, as not to disrupt.

"When Sabine gave me that piece," Ezra frowned slightly, "It made me remember that I am, and always will be, part of the crew."

"But, I have something I need to fix, for me, for Sabine, for everyone," He didn't meet anyone's eyes, but stared at the wall above them; the broken painting.

His crew exchanged glances as he reached in his pack and took out a fragment of something wrapped in cloth.

"Is that—?" Sabine began, almost excited.

Without another word, Ezra jumped, using his cane for support, onto a nearby paint can, and unwrapped a large his large parcel, a large piece of metal He carefully put his fragment back into the picture, biting his lip in concentration, Sabine noticed.

He stood back to admire his work.

"Thanks," Ezra spoke through wet eyes. " _Again_ " he added with a smile, still looking at the painting.

"We're more than a crew. We're family," Hera pulled the boy close.

The family stood together in that room, no thought of leaving.

Ezra realized, though he might never walk normally again, he had the backing of an amazing crew, an amazing family. Life was tough, but he'd be able to get through it.

He was used to _going nowhere fast_ , but with this family, _his_ family, that would **_never_** happen again.

* * *

 **So this is how it ends...**

 **What did you think of the final chapter?**

 **Ready for another story? PM or review!**

 **I have two ideas...one is another hurt/family story, with some separation involved...and the other is _not exactly_ a romance story, with a new, unexpected villain...**

 **Which one would you like?**

 **I want to thank you again, this has been an amazing, exhilarating experience, and I am grateful for all of my readers!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~TheChosenOne260**


End file.
